Krysae Sniper Rifle
The Krysae Sniper Rifle is a sniper rifle in Mass Effect 3. Description This Turian antimateriel rifle is modified to kill Reaper enemies. The Krysae’s scope uses a rangefinder that adjusts to keep the target in proper proportion to the shooter, which comes in useful when the sniper is forced into close range. Its specialized ammunition is both armor-piercing and explosive. In a desperate move, the Turians released its specifications over the extranet so that nearly anyone with a fabricator could manufacture this weapon to help the war effort. http://blog.bioware.com/2012/05/24/mass-effect-3-rebellion-pack/ Acquisition *'Single-player:' N/A *'Multiplayer:' Randomly rewarded by purchasing an item pack after the Mass Effect 3: Rebellion Pack has been downloaded and installed. Player Notes *This rifle has a noticeable travel time between firing and hitting targets, so compensation for the target moving must be made. However, unless the target dodges a significant distance, the proximity fuse will explode when it gets near anyway. *The rifle fires when the trigger is released rather than when pressed. This benefits Infiltrators in the same way as chargeable weapons - if zoomed in to 10x before going into cloak, an infiltrator can fire off the scoped shot without breaking cloak. *Holding the trigger will change the zoom level from 2x to 10x. *If a shot is held, unscoped then rescoped, the zoom level will not change and the shot will have the power of a non scoped shot; despite the zoom level not changing, the in scope HUD will say that it has reset to a 2x zoom level. *The Krysae has a proximity fuse and deals area of effect damage in the form of an explosion - this can be utilised to not only shoot enemies behind cover by aiming above their heads, but also to damage large groups of enemies. *However, the proximity fuse means that if the bullet passes near any enemy, it detonates. This means that it is very tricky to shoot enemies (such as targets, or more dangerous opponents) that are behind other enemies. *At the moment, the Krysae appears to be bugged - some shots against armoured enemies appear to detonate but do no damage. *In addition, pressing fire whilst in cover, without aiming, will not always fire a shot. *Despite the weapon description mentioning that it is armour-piercing, the rifle in fact has no base penetration. *Due to the proximity fuse on the bullets, it is impossible to headshot a Guardian in normal fashion by shooting through the slit - the bullet detonates in front of the shield, and the Guardian takes no damage. A tactic for the moment to overcome this is to shoot at a surface near (but not so close that it detonates prematurely) the Guardian, and rely on the area of effect damage to kill it. *The 2x zoom can be used to good effect by allowing close range combat, in similar way to the Kishock Harpoon Gun. *This benefits Infiltrators in the same way as other, chargeable weapons - if zoomed in to 10x before going into cloak, an infiltrator can fire off the scoped shot without breaking cloak. *The proximity fuse will even detonate when it passes near cloaked enemies - this makes the weapon very effective against Phantoms and Geth Hunters as you can shoot near them and it will damage them. *This weapon works best when it can be spammed into a choke point, as this utilises the weapons explosive area of effect to the max. *Although the explosion is visually large, the area of effect damage radius seems to be relatively small. *Playing as a Geth Infiltrator with a heavy emphasis on Weapon Damage renders this gun extremely powerful. Capable of pure destruction, fire this into a group to watch everyone die. References Category:Turians